The Hidden Past and The unseen Future
by Animefreak2000
Summary: We all think that everything ended well , Easter ended , Ikuto left to find his father, the Embryo wasn't actually the Embryo and everyone was happy .But what if that is not what happened. What if Easter restarted , Ikuto never found his father and the embryo was right under there noses . OC'S NEEDED
1. Chapter 1

Mimi: Ok my new story

DUN DUN DUN! It is an Oc story

**Rules –**

**NO Mary Sues (They're just nasty)**

**PM ONLY! **

**Some Oc's might not be accepted so don't be upset **

**Have fun !**

**Guardian Oc (for like the joker and stuff)**

**Name:**

**Skin:**

**Age:**

**Gender :**

**Hair colour:**

**Hair style:**

**Eye:**

**Personality:**

**Make up :**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Job : (skip it if you want)**

**Casual clothes:**

**Accessories **

**Formal clothes ( add make up);**

**Pyjamas:**

**Chair (in guardians):**

**How many charas(4 maximum):**

**Chara 1 :**

**Chara 2:**

**Chara 3:**

**Chara 4:**

**Chara transformation (s):**

**Chara nani (s) : **

**Other info:**

**Bio:**

**Enemy **

**Name;**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Skin:**

**Hair style;**

**Eye:**

**Personality;**

**Make up:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Job:**

**Casual outfit:**

**Formal outfit:**

**Accessories: **

**Pyjamas:**

**How many chara(s)(4 maximum):**

**Chara 1:**

**Chara 2:**

**Chara 3:**

**Chara 4:**

**Chara transformation**

**Chara nani: **

**Other:**

**Bio:**

**Why enemy:**

**Random human**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair;**

**Hair style:**

**Eye:**

**Outfit:**

**Personality:**

**Skin;**

**Make up :**

**Related how ? : (friend , enemy , stranger,)**

**Plz send in oc's : D**


	2. chapter 2 : The eggs

Mimi : here is a bit of the story and I just want to say thank you to the three people who sent in reviews

A girl with long pink hair and bright blue eyes sat on her bed. 'I wish I could show those horrible music teachers that she could sing , she was just too shy'.Little did she know that her wish would come true.

_~ Next morning ~_

"AHG" The girl called Aika screamed as she looked at the four eggs on her bed. She hesitated before picking one up , it was purple with four music notes going around it. She quickly put it back and into her bag with the rest of them. Aiwa quickly got dressed in her usual school uniform which was a red checkered skirt and a white button up top and blazer with black shoes. Aika left her hair down and brushed it and put in a red hairband.

School~

Aika looked at the big crowd at the bulletin board. Aika pushed her ay through and looked at the sheet , this is what it said

_Dear students,_

_We would like to ask for all students to come to the assembly hall at 5.30 pm this evening if possible. We are looking for a_

_Queen_

_Ace_

_Bishop_

_King _

_Jack_

_Joker_

_Helper_

_Thank you,_

_Tadase Hotori _

Kellan (NerdyGirl's OC) pov

I laughed as I watched everyone get excited about the guardians as I fixedmy tight pink tank top and my lilac mini skirt . My blue eyes had fake eyelashes and pink eye shadow I also had pink blusher and nails. I flicked my orange curled hair so my bangs were to the side. I sat down on the roof and clicked my purple heels of the edge. " You know Kellan you really should be more quiet" said a boy called Aki who had black shaggy hair (like kukai) and red eyes he wore a polo shirt with ripped black bootcut jeans and brown Vans shoes "shut the hell up Aki "

And that is it !


	3. Chapter 3 : The meeting

Mimi: chappie 3!

IMPORTANT: I need more Oc's and I need about 7 more!

Hotaru (Nerdygirl's oc) pov

I sighed as everyone gathered in the crowded room. Hi my name is Hotaru, I have black hair that is cut uncaringly and I have silver eyes that have white streaks. My skin is kind of dark (like yoruichi's human form). I sat down on one of the chairs and tied my laces on my red converse. I also wore black jeans and a red tank top. "May I have your attention please" said our principal Tadase Hotori and also the former king. "Can Miss Hotaru Tenshi and Miss Eriko Vrayair(Syao Blossom's Oc). I stood up and walked up with a girl that had curly purple hair that was in a side pony tail and had pale peach skin and Sapphire eyes. Eriko wore black leather jacket over a white tank top with black lace overlay, blue jeans, and gold gladiator sandals she also had three chara's floating beside her one had meatball buns and was wearing a Lolita outfit and devil wings, the other had twin tails. a laced-up halter neck tuille dress that has a silver top with light blue crystal beads with silver ballet flats and also had cat ears and tail and the last one had a high ponytail and a yakuta with Long Flowing sleeves and a short hem to the mid thigh (black with jade sakura blossoms) with black Chinese flats. I also had chara's one was called Print who has white hair and black ears and tail, she wears a really big white sweater, thigh high black stockings, and some white flats and my second chara is called Shadow who is the complete opposite of Print. "Miss Hotaru would you like to be the helper of the guardians?" The principal said. I thought for a while "sure" I said not really thinking ."Good and Miss Eriko would you like to be the Bishop of the guardians? He said "um why not "Eriko said. We each took a piece of paper and signed it.

Jay pov (Nerdy girl's oc)

I sighed as I looked out my bedroom window as I thought about Hotaru again. You see I have A MASSIVE crush on her. What should I do?

Aika pov

"AIKA YOUR SINGING TO LOW!" shouted my music teacher. '_Don't listen to her' _I heard a voice in my head say. Then suddenly the egg floated out of my bag and it cracked open. Out came a little figure who had lilac hair in two plaits and dark purple eyes she had a pink music note in her hair and wore a pink and white striped dress and pink flats " I'll explain later, how about we just show them how you sing" She said and I nodded " from a girl who's scared to a girl who's not" she whispered. A pink music note appeared in my hair."There we go Aika that was wonderful, You may leave now" she said and I quickly left. I looked at my watch. I was going to be late for the school meeting. When I got there it was half way through. "Can Miss Aika Benson please come up". I blushed and scurried up to the stage. "Miss Aika would you like to be the Ace of the guardians" He said. Because I was so shy I was afraid to say no. "Yes" I said and signed the paper that had only a few places filled. The only places that were filled were the Bishop And the helper. I left with a few other people ( I had to get home) but as I was walking I was shoved against a wall and somebody said "Well missy I see you got the spot instead of me" The person said. "_SAY NO AIKA" _another voice inside my head said as a black egg with a white skull and bones on came a little girl chara that had short white hair with a black skull clip and black eyes with black skinny jeans and a ripped black top with a white vest underneath and black shoes. The skull clip appeared in my hair. "NO, I deserved that place and you don't so leave me alone" I shouted and pushed the girl away.

xxXXxxXXxx

PLEASE SEND IN MORE MALE OC'S FOR THE GUARDIANS


	4. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE !

Sorry but I won't be able to uploads because we're going abroad for a month and there will be no internet {insert sad face here}

Xxxx Mimi


End file.
